A Shocking Discovery
by Pyewacket75
Summary: One-Shot. AU. Takes place after "Informed Consent." Cameron makes a shocking discovery in the lab. Rated M for smutty goodness. Enjoy!


**A/N: I wrote this in one day based on a prompt over on LiveJournal. House may be a bit OOC at the end but I tried to make him true to life. Enjoy, and thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House or any of the characters. Don't sue me. I'm just a poor smut writer.  
**

* * *

**A Shocking Discovery**

Cameron stared at the lab results on the page. She was shocked. Actually, stunned would have been more accurate.

_When the hell did this happen? How did this happen? This can't be right. It just can't. _

"What's up?" House's voice over her shoulder made Cameron slam her hands over the paper in front of her.

"Nothing," she said, all too quickly in House's opinion. He studied her for a minute. It wasn't long, maybe only five seconds, but to Cameron, it felt like five hours.

"Right." Then he glanced down at the paper she was trying to hide. "What's that?"

"Nothing."

"You're a horrible liar."

"I know. Now go away so I can finish up these results. Don't you have a soap to watch, or...something?"

"Something," he said as he glanced over her shoulder. When she turned her head, he snatched the paper from under her hand. "Made ya look," he snickered and then held the paper out of her reach, which was quite an easy task.

"House," she whined.

"Hmm..interesting. Did we have a patient and nobody told me? A patient with...looks like..elevated hCG levels. Hmm..30mIU/ml...not too high. But high enough for..." he glanced at her, an eyebrow arched for effect, "early pregnancy."

Cameron sat down and buried her head in her arms on the table when House walked away without saying another word.

Closing her eyes, she tried to retrace her steps.

XXX

_It started innocently enough. All __Cameron wanted was a drink. Maybe two. She was torn up over the death of Ezra Powell. House's hand on her shoulder still left its imprint and she gently touched the spot where he had._

_She wasn't surprised when he took a seat next to her at the bar and ordered another round for her and a Scotch for himself._

"_I didn't think you were the type to drown your sorrows," he said softly._

"_It's been a long day, House. Just leave me alone."_

"_Can't do that."_

_Cameron drained her glass of wine and reached for the new one that was placed in front of her. "Did you mean it?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper that House had to strain to hear her._

"_I wouldn't have said it if I didn't. I don't say things just to be nice. You should know that by now."_

_They sat in silence for awhile, drinking their drinks. Until she finished and got up to leave._

_"Cameron, look at me," House demanded and put his hand under her chin. "You're exhausted. I'm driving you home," he said as he tossed the bartender a twenty._

"_I can walk the few blocks."_

"_It's freezing. Come on."_

_She was too exhausted to argue and allowed him to take her outside to his car._

_They entered her apartment and she carelessly tossed her purse on the table by the door. "You don't have to stay," she said quietly._

_She turned to face him, and he was close, looking down at her, his face looked concerned, and even sad. _

"_Don't beat yourself up over __Powell, Cameron. If you didn't do it, I would have when I came in this morning. You put an end to his suffering. You did what he wanted. You shouldn't feel bad or even guilty. He was already terminal. He was already dying. You saved him from what would have been a very painful death."_

_Cameron bit her lip but the tears came anyway._

_Rolling his eyes, he shrugged his coat off and pulled her into his arms, resting his chin on the top of her head as she sobbed sil__ently._

"_You should get into bed. Sleep it off."_

_Cameron sniffed and allowed him to lead her to what he guessed was the bedroom around the corner. He flicked on a lamp and had her sit down on the bed as he pulled off her boots._

"_Why're you being so nice?" she asked._

"_Because I don't want you to pass out on the couch when you could be sleeping in your nice warm bed."_

_Once he had her in her cotton sleep shirt and matching b__ottoms, he got up to leave but Cameron's hand reached out for his._

"_Do you have to go?"_

_House stared at her. "You want me to stay?"_

"_Please? At least until I fall asleep?"_

_He kicked off his shoes and took off his jacket before lying back against the pillows next to her._

_-O o O o-_

_House opened his eyes and looked around, momentarily forgetting where he was. The room was dark, but the clock on the nightstand glowed 3:03a.m. He looked down to see Cameron smiling back at him. At some point in the night she had wrapped her arms and legs around him and her head was on his chest. If she moved an inch further, she would have noticed his early morning wood._

_"You stayed," she whispered._

"_I fell asleep. Feeling better?"_

"_A little."_

_House looked down at their bodies tangled with each other and back at her face. The room was __dark now, but he detected a slight smile on her lips._

_Without giving it much thought as to the consequences, if there were any, he lowered his head and kissed her. _

_Cameron immediately responded and rubbed her leg along his as she opened her mouth under his and welcomed his tongue to explore._

_House growled when her fingers slid up his arm and tangled in the hair at the back of his neck, pulling him in for a deeper kiss._

_His hand slid underneath her shirt and felt her smooth skin under his fingertips as they inched their way up to her small but perfect breast. She took a deep breath in and leaned into his touch, kissing him with more passion, now fully aroused. _

"_House," she whispered as he rolled her onto her back and balanced himself using his left arm and his left leg. His hand tugged at her shirt and she helped him pull it off, exposing her breasts to him and inviting him to taste her._

_When his mouth fastened onto one of her nipples, gently sucking and licking until it formed a hard peak, she groaned and threw her head back. He forgot her breast for a moment and devoured her neck, nipping and biting her sensitive skin, playfully rubbing his whiskers against it._

"_Oh...oh my God..." she groaned. Never in her wildest imagination did she think it would be so intense. House looked to be in some kind of a trance. His hands and his mouth were everywhere at once, touching, kissing and feeling. His hands were a little rough but they felt so amazing she didn't mind. In fact, truth be told, she liked the primal look in his eyes as he explored her, made his mark on her._

_So when he slipped one hand under the waistband of her pajamas, she didn't object, and instead, helped him remove them altogether. _

_She was naked beneath him and thought that was grossly unbalanced. Her hands grabbed the hem of his T-shirt and begun pulling it up over his head. It ended up in the pile of clothes beside her bed, soon followed by his jeans and socks. _

_His erection tented through his boxer shorts and it was House's turn to moan when she reached inside and wrapped her small hand around his shaft._

_Their bodies were hot, sweaty as they rubbed against each other, hands and lips touching every place they could reach. _

_At some point, somehow, House had gotten out of his shorts and the tip of his cock nudged her slick entrance, as if to request permission._

_Cameron's legs parted easily as he slowly slid himself to the hilt, their moans mingling together in the dark._

_Everything was forgotten at that point as he moved within her, slowly at first, all the way out, and then back in. Over and over, he gained more speed and depth as she cried out and begged him for more._

_Their fingers interlaced as he pressed her hands against the mattress and stared down at her, a slight grin on his face as they both began falling over the edge._

"_Oh...House...that feels...sooo...oh __my God..."_

_House felt her inner walls tighten around his cock and a flood of warm juices as he gave a few more thrusts to ride out her orgasm and came to his own climax. "Unnghh...Cameron," he groaned as he kissed her deeply and wrapped his arms tightly around her. _

_They lay there for several minutes, neither of them saying anything, but they both sighed when he went soft and slipped out of her. Contact lost, House pulled the covers over them and held her close. "Go back to sleep."_

XXX

Cameron sighed and rubbed her temples. _How could they have been so careless? _She was always careful, and she was reasonably sure that House was as well. He was with hookers, after all!

That sent her thoughts spiraling out of control with scenarios and results she did not want to contemplate and she buried her face in her arms.

"It takes two to tango," House said quietly in her ear as he stood next to her.

"This isn't a tango. This is dancing with the devil!" she sobbed, still keeping her head down. He'd seen her cry enough already.

"Oh come on," he chided. "Accidents happen."

Cameron's head shot up and she glared at him. "I can't believe you're being so blasé about this."

House simply shrugged and leaned against his cane. "It's done now. We can't go back. We can only go forward. And honestly, between you and me, if I was going to screw up, I'm glad it was with you."

"That makes me feel so much better," she said, dryly.

"Doesn't it?" House inquired as he searched her face for some hint as to how she was really feeling. "You know what I'm going to suggest, but somehow I don't see you going that route."

Her eyes widened. "Not a chance."

"Didn't think so. Oh well. Looks like I'll get to be a baby daddy. That should improve my reputation around here."

Cameron sniffed with disdain. "Typical. Leave it to you to be concerned about your reputation."

House smirked. "Clearly my sarcasm didn't register. Look, Cameron. We'll deal with it. I won't desert you."

She looked at him and she knew he was being serious. "I know you won't. Just tell me. It'll all work out, right?"

He nodded and placed a kiss on the top of her head as he squeezed her shoulder. "We'll make it work out."

**The End.**


End file.
